


counting stars

by Aanya_Inure



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:33:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aanya_Inure/pseuds/Aanya_Inure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I'm counting stars.” </p>
<p>The luckster shuffles to ease comfort, he beds the grass without care.</p>
<p>Izuru blinks. “How pointless.”</p>
<p>“Hm,” comes a quiet hum, “it is, isn't it?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	counting stars

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up, this is my first post here are the Archive, so I'm still learning my way around this sight. Thanks for reading, hope ya like!

“What are you doing?”

Izuru stands in his straight black suit, frowning down to the figure stretched out before him. Komaeda's hands rest behind his own cloud of hair, body bundled in his favorite parka and eyes wide towards the sky. 

Each gray orb holds a galaxy, mirrors to the moon.

A strange sort of delight gleams in his gaze. “I'm counting stars.”

The luckster shuffles to ease comfort, he beds the grass without care.

Izuru blinks. “How pointless.”

“Hm,” comes a quiet hum, “it is, isn't it?”

To such a simple dismissal, the Ultimate student has no reply. He can only wonder what would give someone urge to do something so fruitless.

A moment passes in silence.

When; “what number are you at?”

A slight interference to the quiet as the second boy settles next to the other, finding himself mimicking the albino's posture. He misses the secret smile at the corners of the other's lips.

“Two hundred and three,” Komaeda answers. 

Izuru pauses, wondering when he let himself fall to such discrepancy to do something as trivial as counting stars.

He turns to observe starlight green staring to the sky, lips moving in silent tally.

A cricket chips nearby. Izuru looks to the atmosphere.

_...One...two..._


End file.
